Miyabi
Miyabi is a selectable character in the game Enchanted in the Moonlight. Background Miyabi is the third generation clan head of the Kitsune. He was born from an interracial marriage between a kitsune and a human woman, thus making him half-ayakashi and half-human. Shortly after Miyabi was born, his mother was murdered by ayakashi who were deeply against the marriage and his father left him with Isao, and Miyabi hasn't seen his father since. Miyabi was then raised by his grandfather until he became head of the Kitsune Clan; despite being half-ayakashi, he possessed great power which was why he was chosen to be the clan head. During that time, he had met and befriended Chikage, Shinra, Kyoga, and Yukinojo. Before meeting you, he was on a mission to capture Nishiki who posed as a threat to you and potentially his clan as well as others in the Mononoke Village. What You Should Know About Him Miyabi - Personality.jpg Miyabi - Personality 2.jpg Appearance Miyabi's Kitsune Form.png|Miyabi's Animal Form Miyabi's Human and Ayakashi Form.png|Ayakashi Form (Left) and Human Form (Right) Miyabi has chin-length, light blond hair and slender, light brown eyes. He possesses fox-faced features (i.e. narrow face, close-set eyes, thin eyebrows, and high cheekbones). Outfits *'Ayakashi Battle Form:' His hair grows longer and has large fox ears and bushy tail that are a similar color of his hair. He wears a white suikan over his white kimono, a pair of dark red hakama, and black shoes. He also wears a light teal rosary necklace. *'Animal Form:' He is a small fox with light blond fur with a white muzzle and chest. His eyes are pale gold and has red magatama-shaped marks around his eyes. *'Casual Attire:' While at your house or in the Mononoke Village, Miyabi wears a simple, black kimono that's slightly opened and exposing his chest. His ears and tail will sometimes appear, mainly when he's in the Mononoke Village. *'Modern Attire:' He wears a simple white, long-sleeved shirt, dark-colored jeans, and black boots. Personality Miyabi is over-confident, headstrong and flirtatious but genuinely cares for everyone even though he never shows it to anyone but you. He is very brazen and does not hide his sexual nature. He likes girls with your body type, which is curvaceous, and often tries to hit on or sleep with you, but he never 'forces' himself on you for it goes against his beauty. However, despite his confidence, he can easily get jealous if you pay attention to another guy. He dislikes anything 'ugly' such as frogs. His favorite food is Inari sushi but he also likes yuba and anything soybean related, and loves drinking sake. Summary of Routes Main Story Coming soon... More coming soon... CGs Main Story Miyabi Main Story 1.JPG Miyabi Main Story 2.JPG Miyabi Main Story 3.JPG Miyabi Main Story 4.JPG Epilogue Miyabi Epilogue.JPG Sequel Miyabi Sequel 1.JPG Miyabi Sequel 2.JPG Miyabi Sequel 3.JPG Sequel Epilogue Miyabi Sequel Epilogue.png Trivia * He is the only ayakashi to have an animal form. Category:Enchanted in the Moonlight Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Miyabi Category:Sweet Cafe Top